SARANGHAE
by frska13
Summary: Jeno dan Renjun sudah menjalin hubungan selama 5 tahun, Jeno merasa mereka memang harus segara menikah. it's Noren, Jeno Renjun, YAOI


Title : Saranghae Nae Cheonsa

Author : frsk.a13

Cast :

-Lee Jeno

-Huang Renjun

-Mark Lee

-Na Jaemin

-dll

Genre : Romance, fluff, Yaoi, Sho-ai, humor(gak yakin sih)

Rate : T aja kok...^^

Desclaimer : Saya cuma minjem nama Cast aja.. tpi ff ini murni milik saya... jadi jangan coba-coba mau copas nee~~ #Emang ada yg mau baca ff lu? apalagi copas .-_- #me,Pundung... oke saya gak akan banyak bacot kok karena saya lagi gak punya bahan bacotan. . sekian dari saya dan selamat membaca!

Don't Like?! Don't read

Don't be a PLAGIATOR

RCL please~~

-frsk.a13 Present-

Noren

Angel (Into My World)

Happy Reading~~

Ting Tong Ting Tong

Bunyi bel terdengar sangat kencang di salah satu rumah beraksitektur minimalis ini. Didalam ada seorang namja manis berwajah oriental dengan gigi gingsul yang unyu abis nampak masih bergelut dengan selimutnya untuk menghangatkan diri, maklumlah sekarang bulan desember tandanya sekarang sudah memasuki musim dingin. Ia memutuskan untuk menghiraukan bunyi bel tersebut.

'Paling juga tukang sayur langganan Jaemin.' pikirnya.

Ting Tong Ting Tong Ting Tong

Namun, bunyi bel yang ditekan dengan cepat itu semakin terdengar sangat kencang. yang mau tak mau membuat namja manis si pemilik rumah bangun dan membukakan pintu untuk tamu sialan-menurutnya- itu, ia berjalan menuju pintu depan rumahnya dengan mata yg masih terkantuk-kantuk.

"Ish.. siapa sih pagi-pagi gini malah-"

Ting Tong Ting Tong

"-YA! SABAR SEBENTAR NAPA!"

Clekk

"Annyeong Renjun eomma... Apakah Jaemin-ku sudah bangun tidur?"

'sudah kuduga! dasar Mark Lee sialan, mengganggu tidurku saja' batin Renjun-namja pemilik rumah-dongkol.

"Dia masih tidur! lagipula ini masih jam berapa Mark lee kenapa kau datang ke sini? mengganggu saja." jawab Renjun ketus, lalu dia berbalik sepertinya hendak menuju kamar untuk cuci muka dan sikat gigi. Saat memasuki kamarnya tiba-tiba ia membuka kembali pintunya-

"Sampai kapan kau akan disitu? sampai musim dingin berlalu? sudahlah sana masuk dan tutup kembali pintunya!-"

"A-ye a-ye Eom-"

"Jangan potong kata-kataku Mark! Dan berhentilah memanggilku Eomma! aku bahkan belum menikah."

"Emang sih sekarang belum nikah.. tapi setidaknya sebentar lagi kau dan Jeno kan akan menikah~~ Cuuiitt cuiit."

Braaakk! Praaakkk! Prang! Bugh!

"Ya! awas kau Mark lee!"

untuk saat ini Renjun sudah sangat murka pada seorang Mark lee atau lebih singkatnya kita panggil dia Mark saja, simple tapi maknanya gak tau apaan. yang tau akan hal itu cuma Mark dan Tuhan-ohh maaf, kita back to the story! Jadi Renjun marah pada Mark karena :

1\. Dia mengganggu tidur nyenyaknya

2\. Memanggilnya "Eomma"

3\. Dia menggodanya dengan membawa-bawa nama "Jeno"

Dan bukti bahwa Renjun benar-benar marah pada Mark adalah lemparan sayang berbagai perabot yang ada di dekat pintu kamarnya mulai dari bantal, bingkai foto, sapu, bahkan keset gambar hello kitty yang dibelikan oleh winwin-rekan kerjanya- ia lempar ke arah Mark. Dan Mark? jangan tanya, sekarang dia sudah kabur ke kamar Jaemin-Pacarnya- untuk menyelamatkan diri.

Please deh.. Renjun paling gak suka kalo digodain masalah itu, memang Renjun dan Jeno itu sudah pacaran 4 tahun, tunangan sejak 1 tahun lalu tapi kan belum tentu kapan nikahnya, sekarang saja Jeno sedang pergi ke Italia untuk urusan bisnis perusahaan propertinya. Ngomong-ngomong masalah Jeno yang lagi di Italia Renjun sekarang jadi kangen sama dia, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? ini sudah resiko menjadi kekasih seorang eksekutif muda macam Jeno.

\

Author : Sakitnya tuh disini.. didalam hati Renjun..

Sakitnya tuh disini.. ditinggal Yayang Jeno...

Sakitnya tuh-

Renjun : Thor lu gak usah nyanyi deh.. suara lu tuh ancur abis!

Author : Etdah kata-kata lu ngena banget dihati gue Renjun.

Sutradara : Udah udah! ayo back to the story! Camera! Rolling! Action!

/

ekhm.. maaf tadi ada sedikit kesalahan teknis.. kita sampai mana tadi? /R: ampe resiko jdi pcar Jeno thor!/ oh iya mari lanjut cyiiinnnn #abaikan

Tapi walau sesibuk apapun Jeno, ia selalu menyempatkan diri untuk video call atau sekedar berbalas pesan dengan Renjun. Jeno selalu ada untuknya, selalu melindunginya, selalu membahagiakannya dan selalu ada disisinya.. haaahh sosok Jeno itu sudah seperti sesosok Malaikat untuk Renjun. dikarenakan Renjun sedang galau gegara ditinggal Jeno ke Italia mari kita tinggalkan dia sejenak.. mungkin dia harua mandi dan sarapan terlebih dahulu.

Other Side!

"Sekian rapat hari ini, terimakasih untuk partisipasi kalian. Sampai jumpa!"

Sreek! Tap Tap Tap Cklek! Blamm!

setelah kita melihat Renjun dengan ke-galau-annya sekarang kita beralih ke Jeno Live dari Italia loohh! #Gaknanya jadi kita singkat saja part Jeno ini karena tidak ada yang spesial di rapat tadi. Mau tau isi keseluruhan rapat? tanya aja noh sama anggota rapat yang lain. Jadi begini ceritanya..

Jeno baru saja menyelesaikan rapat dengan para kolega bisnisnya di Italia, setelah rapat ini ia berencana untuk pulang ke Korea dan menemui sang kekasih yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi istrinya(ini permintaan Jeno nulis kek gini! suweerr)itu. Ya, kekasih Jeno adalah Renjun, namja manis nan cantik yang mampu memikat hatinya sejak 5 tahun belakangan ini. Ia dan Renjun sudah tak bertemu sejak 2 minggu lalu karena urusan kantor Jeno yang sangat padat, kalau Renjun sih gak terlalu sibuk karena ia adalah seorang guru taman kanak-kanak di Seoul. dan besok ia berencana mengajak Renjun untuk berkencan ke taman bermain karena besok hari minggu maka ia rasa tak akan ada hambatan untuk mengajak namja manis itu kencan.

namun besok bukanlah acara kencan semata, karena Jeno sudah merencanakan sesuatu yang very very Secret! jadi kalian gak boleh tau~~ hohohoho~ ahh iya lupa, sekarang Jeno sudah ada dibandara internasional di Italia, ia akan segera take off untuk kembali ke Korea, mungkin ia akan pulang ke rumah Renjun saja nanti malam, ia sudah menerima kabar dari Mark-sepupunya- bahwa ia sudah membawa Jaemin yang notabennya teman serumah Renjun untuk menginap di apartemennya. Tadinya Jaemin sih enggak mau, tapi dengan jurus sakit perut dan sakit gigi ala Mark lee akhirnya ia mau dibawa ke apartement Mark. Nah~~ karena sekarang pesawatnya sudah akan terbang jadi kamera harus dimatikan... sampai jumpa nanti malam di rumah Renjun.. kkkkk~~

Ckliikkk~!

Night In Renjun's House

'hey mamacita naega ayayayaya~

janhinhake kaejeobeorin kkumi ayayayaya~'

Renjun sedang menonton sebuah acara musik di TV, yang menampilkan boyband Suju. Mata Renjun memang focus ke arah TV namun fikirannya sudah merenjunang pada Jeno, Jeno dan Jeno. 'Sebentar lagi natal. mau ngasih kado apa yaa? hmm aha! aku tau..' Renjun bermonolog sendiri di dalam fikirannya lalu ia membuka smartphoenya dan men-search tutorial merajut sweater di google, jika menurut prediksi ia akan membuatkan sebuah sweater untuk-

Cklek!

"Renjunie, Aku pulang sayang." Renjun seperti pernah mendengar suara yang ia dengar ini.. ini.. seperti suara Jeno! Renjun menoleh ke arah pintu masuk dan mendapati Jeno tengah tersenyum sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya, tanpa ba bi bu langsung saja Renjun menerjang Jeno dengan pelukan yang sangat erat dan sarat akan rasa rindu, bahagia, dan cinta yang tulus.

"Jeno~~ Aku merindukanmu... sangaat merindukanmu~~"

"Ndee... aku juga merindukanmu sayang..." mereka terus berpelukan untuk beberapa saat, sampai Renjun mengintrupsi kegiatan Jeno yang sedari tadi menciumi puncak kepalanya. "Kau mau mandi? biar ku siapkan air hangatnya yaa~." langsung saja Renjun pergi ke kamarnya untuk menyiapkan air panas setelah sebelumnya mencium bibir Jeno sekilas, Jeno hanya tersenyum mendapati perlakuan Renjun tadi.

Setelah Jeno mandi dan Renjun memasak makan malam untuk mereka, kini keduanya berada di ruang makan untuk menikmati makan malam mereka dengan perasaan yang bahagia.

Ting Ting Ting

Hanya ada bunyi dentuman alat-alat makan yang mereka gunakan sampai Jeno berinisiatif untuk memulai percakapan.

"Besok kau ada waktu kan sayang?"

"Ndee, Besok kan hari minggu... memang ada apa?"

"Bagus kalau begitu. Bagaimana kalau kita berkencan besok? di lotte world ada wahana baru yang unik..."

"E-eh? tapi biasanya hyung selalu berangkat kerja di hari ming-"

"Sudah tidak apa-apa, aku sudah menyelesaikan tugas hari minggu kemarin, jadi kau tak perlu khawatir.."

"ehhmm... nde~~ hmm Jeno~ ayo kita tidur~ aku sudah mengantuk."

"ahahaha baiklah kkaja sayang kita tidur... hmmm kau sangat imut jika beraegyo seperti itu..."

"Aku kan memang selalu imut~~ tapi Renjun mau gendonggg~~~ :3 ."

"Yasudah ayo aku gendong.."

"Yyyeeeaaayyyy! Saranghae Jeno-ya~."

Karena terlalu bahagianya, Renjun lalu mencium pipi Jeno. yaa ini lah kebiasaan Renjun, jika sedang bahagia ia akan mencium orang yang membuatnya bahagia itu dan Jeno tau persis akan hal itu. Mereka berdua berjalan-oh! oke hanya Jeno saja yang berjalan karena Renjun ada dalam gendongannya saat ini menuju kamar untuk tidur, malam sudah cukup larut memang. Jadi mereka berdua memutuskan untuk tidur dan bangun esok paginya untuk pergi kencan ke Lotte World-dengan author dan para kru disini semuanya ikut, tapi anggap saja tak ada-#abaikan

SKIP

Pagi pada hari minggu kali ini berjalan seperti biasa, Renjun bangun dan memasak sarapan untuknya dan sang malaikat tercinta(read:Jeno) lalu Jeno-sang malaikat Renjun- tengah duduk dimeja makan sembari memperhatikan Renjun. Pasangan yang bahagia memang, jika orang-orang melihat hal ini sudah dipastikan mereka menganggap kalau Jeno dan Renjun adalah pengantin baru. Namun, di hari minggu kali ini ada yang spesial! apa hayo? coba tebak? nanti kalo benar dapet tjabe tjabean(read:Baekhyun) loohhh #Abaikan jadi yang membuat hari ini spesial tentu saja karena mereka berdua akan pergi ken-

Braakkk

"Kami pulang~~! Renjun Eomma aku membawa anakmu pulang~~."

-can.. eoh? ternyata itu suara Mark, dia nampaknya sudah membawa Jaemin pulang. 'arrgghh suara Mark lee sialan itu mengganggu pagiku saja.. hwaaa bagaimana nanti kalau dia sudah jadi adik parku..' batin Renjun nelangsa sembari melihat Mark & Jaemin yang berjalan kearah meja makan atau ke arah Jeno?! yaa mungkin ke arah Jeno. Ia melihat percakapan kedua sepupu itu dengan pandangan errr.. yang tak bisa diartikan, apalagi saat melihat Jeno tiba-tiba menyebut nama "Hyeri" dalam percakapan mereka Renjun langsung saja menghunuskan spatula yang ia bawa ke daging steak yang sedang ia masak. Perlu kalian tau kalau Hyeri itu adalah mantan pacar uhukk Jeno, yaa jadi Renjun marah jika Jeno bertemu atau bahkan hanya menyebut nama Hyeri.

By the way masalah Steak-Oohhh iyaaa! jangan-jangan...

"Renjun/Renjun Hyung awas steak mu gosong!"

'Tuh kan beneran steaknya gosong, aduh matilah aku!' setelah mendengar teriakan Jeno, Mark & Jaemin, Renjun cepat-cepat mematikan kompor dan menatap steak buatannya yang gatot alias gagal total dengan nelangsa. "Ini semua gara-gara Hyeri.." Renjun bergumam dengan yahh menyumpah serapahi Hyeri karena menurutnya semua ini terjadi karena Hyeri.

"Jeno ma-maaf aku tidak sengaja hiks ma-maafkan hiks a-aku hiks." Renjun tampak menangis dengan isakan keluar dari bibirnya, dan hal ini membuat Jeno merasa tak tega, segera ia berjalan ke arah Renjun lalu memeluknya dengan sangat lembut.

"Sudahlah tak apa, jika kau memang sedang tidak ingin memasak seharusnya kau bilang padaku Renjunie... Jadi kita makan di luar saja."

"Hiks.. ndee hiks.."

"Sudah jangan menangis terus sayang.. ayo kita pergi sekarang kita makan di cafe-nya ChenLe lalu kita pergi ke Lotte World, bagaimana hmm?" Jeno mengendorkan pelukannya, ia menangkup pipi Renjun dengan kedua tangan besarnya yang membuat Renjun harus menatap mata Jeno yang indah itu.

"hmmm... ndee Jeno-ya.. a-ayoo~~ kita berangkat."

"Tunggu dulu sayang, aku.." Dengan perlahan Jeno mengikis jarak diantara mereka, sekarang jarak antara wajah Jeno dan Renjun tinggal beberapa centi saja. sebentar lagii... yaaa sebentar lago Jeno akan mencium bibir Renjun... ayolah Jen lebih cepat! gak sabar nih mau liat!-yang terakhir ini keinginan saya pribadi.. :v

"Haii guys... aku tau kalian sedang saling merindukan karena tidak bertemu selama 2 minggu.. tapi please! Jangan lupain aku sama Jaemin kita masih disini loohh." Mark nampak jengah menatapi sepupu dan dan calon kakak iparnya itu, tak beda jauh dengan Jaemin ia juga menatap mereka berdua dengan jengah namun Jaemin tak mau banyak komentar akan adengan telenova ala Noren tadi.. udah biasa katannya.

Dan tadaaa.. karena kata-kata Mark tadi Jeno langsung menegakkan tubuhnya, ia menggaruk tengkuknya kikuk, ia lalu menatap Renjun disampingnya yang tengah menunduk dengan rona merah yang menjalar di wajahnya. 'Sialan kau Mark lee! bagaimana bisa aku memiliki sepupu seperti itu awas saja kau!' kali ini Jeno yang menyumpah serapahi Mark, Poor Mark.

"Terserahmu lah Mark lee, ayo Renjunie kita pergi." dengan senyum 100.000 volt yang mampu membuat setiap orang yang melihatnya terpesona ia lalu menggenggam tangan Renjun dan membawanya keluar rumah lalu pergi ke cafe milik ChenLe dengan mobil sport milik Jeno.

SKIP

ChenLe's Cafe

Di cafe milik ChenLe, mereka duduk di salah satu meja yang terletak di ujung cafe disamping jendela besar yang menghadap ke taman di dekat cafe, disana ada banyak anak-anak sedang bermain dengan ditemani orang tua mereka. Bahkan mereka juga melihat Sehan-anak dari Luhan dan Sehun- disana, Jeno yang melihat Renjun tengah memperhatikan anak-anak ditaman. memutuskan untuk mengganti jadwal mereka dari Lotte World ke sebuah tempat yang Jeno sering kunjungi dengan Renjun.

"Permisi. Ini pesanan kalian, Selamat menikmati~."

Suara seorang perenjunan yang mengantarkan pesanan ke meja Jeno dan Renjun menginterupsi kegiatan yang sedang mereka lakukan. Jeno maupun Renjun hanya menyambutnya dengan senyum tulus masing-masing.

"Jeno.."

"Ya? ada apa hm?" Jeno mengalihkan pandangannya yang sedari tadi menatap makanan yang ia santap dan menatap Renjun.

"Kita batalkan saja ya acara ke Lotte World-nya, aku... aku ... aku mau ke-"

"Panti asuhan Love Angel!" mereka mengucapkannya dengan bersama-sama dan tertawa bersama, bagi para pengunjung lain yang di cafe ini merupakan hal yang menarik. Pasangan yang serasi dengan sifat mereka yang saling melengkapi intinya Jeno dan Renjun nampak sangat bahagia hari ini.

"Baiklah setelah makan kita akan kesana ya.."

"Tapi aku sudah menghabiskan makanku, jadi ayoo kita kesana~."

"ck.. baiklah kkaja kita berangkat. Oh kau langsung ke mobil saja sayang, aku mau ke kasir dulu."

"okee."

Sepeninggalnya Renjun, Jeno langsung meuju ke kasir untuk membayar makanannya tadi. "Ini ChenLe, 20.000 won."

"ahh iya.. terimakasih Jeno, Sampai Jumpa..."

"hmm..."

SKIP

Ckiitt!

Jeno memarkirkan mobilnya di depan sebuah supermarket, Renjun nampak menatapnya dengan bingung. Hey tentu saja, kan tadi katanya mau ke Panti asuhan kok malah ke supermarket. Kira-kira itulah yang difikirkan Renjun sekarang.

"Loh, kok ke supermarket? bukannya kita ke panti asuhan?"

"Iya kita akan ke panti asuhan, tapi sebelumnya kita belikan oleh-oleh untuk anak-anak disana, apa kita hanya akan datang dengan tangan kosong?" Renjun membatin dalam hatinya 'iya juga yaa', lalu dia mengejar Jeno yang sudah terlebih dulu masuk ke Supermarket.

Ya, jika sudah menyangkut masalah anak-anak Jeno akan sangat antusias. Dia sangat menyayangi anak-anak bahkan dia bilang ingin mengadopsi seorang anak dari panti asuhan dengan Renjun, Renjun tau jika Jeno memang ingin sekali memiliki anak namun mengingat bahwa Renjun adalah namja jadi tidak mungkin bagi mereka berdua memiliki anak kan?

Tak terasa ternyata saat Renjun telah melamun Jeno telah selesai membeli barang-barang yang akan dibawa ke panti asuhan ia memandangi Renjun dengan senyum yang tak pernah pudar.

"Sayang.. ayo kita berangkat.. aku sudah menyelesaikan semuanya.."

"Eh? apa?"

Chup!

"kkaja..." Renjun nampak masih terkejut dengan Jeno yang tiba-tiba ada di depannya tadi. Namun selanjutnya Renjun blushing mengingat Jeno tadi mencium keningnya di depan umum! ingat DI DEPAN UMUM! aighooo... bukankah pasangan ini sangat manis?

SKIP

Suasana di panti asuhan Love Angel nampak ramai, para pengurus panti sedang sibuk mendandani anak-anak disana dengan gaun berwarna putih yang sangat cantik untuk yeojanya dan untuk anak-anak namja mereka memamark tuxedo berwarna putih. Halaman depan panti asuhan pun dihias sedemikian rupa seperti altar pernikahan dengan banyak bunga yang menghiasinya, kursi-kursi, dan sebuah altar terbuat dari kayu yang dihiasi berbagai macam bunga dengan meja ditengah altar tersebut. Diatas meja juga terdapat sebuah kotak cincin berwarna putih yang cantik, kalian bertanya-tanya untuk apa semua ini? ini adalah permintaan dari Jeno, ya semua ini Jeno yang melakukannya. Rencananya saat sampai nanti ia akan melamar Renjun.

Noren Side

"Loh hyung kok sepi banget panti asuhannya?" Renjun bertanya pada Jeno dengan raut wajah bingung, tentu saja karena biasanya pada hari minggu panti akan sangat ramai dengan orang-orang yang ingin mengunjungi tempat ini.

"Tidak tahu, lebih baik kita lihat saja kedalam." kali ini Jeno berakting untuk memperpancar aksi lamarannya ini.. biar spesial kkkk /Au: lu kata martabak bang spesial?"/ mereka berdua memasuki pintu depan panti itu dan sepi, tidak ada siapapun disana. Tapi saat melihat ke halaman panti di sebelah kiri pintu depan panti mereka melihat anak-anak panti yang memakai gaun & jas serba putih membawa masing-masing sebuket bunga mawar berbagai warna.

Jeno melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada tangan Renjun dan berjalan ke arah altar lalu banyak anak-anak yang mengerumuninya mereka memberinya sebuah jas berwarna hitam dan meminta Jeno memamarknya. Renjun sangat terpesona sekarang, Jeno nampak sangat tampan memakainya.

Pluk!

"Eh?" Renjun nampak terkejut mendapati sesuatu ditaruh dikepalanya ia melihat para yeoja dan namja cantik pengurus panti mengelilinginya dengan senyum bahagia terpatri diwajah mereka. Mereka memamarkkan Flower crown pada Renjun lalu menariknya ke sebuah tempat didalam panti.

"Renjun-ah.. ini pakailah."

"Eoh? Tapi vic nuna ini kan..."

"Sshhh... tidak apa-apa.. lagipula kau pasti akan terlihat cantik jika mengenakan gaun ini."

"hmm. b-baiklah.."

Mau tidak mau, kali ini Renjun memakai gaun putih selutut tanpa lengan yang sangat cantik. Para pengasuh nampak berbinar melihat penampilan Renjun kali ini. menurut mereka Renjun sangat cantik. Setelahnya mereka semua membawa Renjun kembali ke halaman depan panti asuhan, disana semua sudah menunggu termasuk Jeno. Ia dan yang lainnya melihat kedatangan Renjun dengan senyum bahagia, anak-anak yang ada di sepanjang jalan menuju altar diamana Jeno berada menebarkan kelopak bunga mawar berbagai warna saat Renjun melewati mereka, ia bisa melihat Jeno mengulurkan tangannya kepada Renjun untuk naik ke altar berhadapan dengannya.

"Kau sangat cantik Renjunie."

"K-kau juga sangat tampan Jeno-ya."

Mereka berdua tersenyum satu sama lain untuk beberapa saat, menikmati saat-saat bahagia mereka sekarang.

"Renjun-ah~ nae sarang, kau adalah satu-satunya orang yang bisa membuatku jatuh dalam pesonamu.

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupku, aku merasa ingin hidup bahagia bersama seseorang yang aku cintai selain orang tuaku.

Membangun bahtera rumah tangga yang harmonis, memiliki seorang anak untuk melengkapi hidup kita-"

"J-jeno.."

Jeno memberi jeda sebentar untuk bernafas mengingat ia baru saja mengucapkan kalimat yang cukup panjang.

"-Renjun-ah.. aku memang tidak seromantis Jaehyun hyung, tidak seramah Taeil hyung, tidak se-sexy Mark, tidak setampan Jhonny hyung dan tidak setinggi Kris hyung, tapi aku akan berusaha menjadi seorang kekasih yang terbaik untukmu.. aku mencintai dirimu dengan sepenuh hatiku... aku ingin menjadikanmu pasangan hidupku, pendamping hidupku dalam suka maupun duka. So, will you marry me Huang Renjun?"

"A-aku... a-aku.. huuh ya aku bersedia Jeno-ya."

Prokk prrokkkk prokkk

Cuitt cuiiiittt

"Terimakasih sayang.. aku mencintaimu."

Langsung saja Jeno memeluk Renjun dengan penuh cinta, para hadirin yang menyaksikan acara lamaran ini pun bertepuk tangan dengan riuhnya. Setelahnya Jeno menatap Renjun lalu mengambil kotak cincin yang sedari tadi ada di meja dekat mereka. Ia memakaikan cincin itu tangan kiri Renjun dan mencium kedua telapak tangan Renjun.

Jeno nampak memperkecil jarak di antara mereka berdua, Renjun yang mengerti maksudnya langsung menutup matanya perlahan saat dirasakan nafas hangat Jeno yang menggelitik kulit wajahnya, Jeno sedikit memiringkan kepalanya.

Chuu~~~

Kedua bibir itu bersatu dengan sangat lembut, hanya menempelkan saja tanpa ada lumatan apapun. Mereka menutup matanya merasakan kebahagian yang mereka alami berdua, mereka tidak menghiraukan teriakan orang-orang disana.

THE END

Hola hola~~ akhirnya ni ff kelar juga setelah seharian sungkem didepan Hp... hehhe oke fix! aku gak punya ide buat bacot lagi... hehhe yg pasti moga suka sma epep gaje saya ini... paiii

.

.

Kritik dan saran sangat saya harapkan dari kalian semua~~~~ review juseyooo


End file.
